Complicated
by Homestretch
Summary: Hermione decides to talk to Ron after another fight. Song Fic to "Complicated"


In the process of writing my other story, I have gotten a slight case of "writer's block" so what better way than to write a short story!

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and the song is by Avril Lavigne, called "Complicated"

****

Complicated

Hermione sat on her bed in the dorm room, breathing hard and caught between emotions. She could feel the anger welling up inside of her but she also felt the tears threatening to spill over and run down her already flushed cheeks. The effect Ron had on her was the same every time they fought.  
  
**Chill out, what you yellin' for   
Lay back, it's all been done before   
And if you could only let it be   
you will see   
I like you the way you are   
When we're driving in your car   
and your talkin' to me one on one   
**  
She hated that they fought all the time but she knew it would be a struggle to hold her tongue around him and was correct in knowing it would be the same for Ron. She knew that if Harry had bothered him about something, he wouldn't snap at him like he did to her. She never understood the difference between the friendship he had with Harry and the one he had with her. He acted like another person when he was with Harry. And when he was with her, it was completely different. He was always teasing her, about Victor, homework or her sensitivity. She had to be alone with him to see the real Ron Weasley and he wasn't often alone with her.

****

But you've become somebody else, round everyone else   
Watchin' your back like you cant relax   
Trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me   
Tell me 

She sighed as she wiped her eyes, stopping the flow of tears that had broken. She needed to talk to Ron and get this straightened out. She was tired of being alienated for being the girl of the group. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she strode out of the room and walked downstairs to the common room.

****

Why you have to go and make things so complicated 

As she neared the last step, she steadied herself and started to prepare what she was going to say. 

  
**I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated **

She rounded the corner and spotted Ron sitting with Harry, apparently working on homework like nothing had happened.

  
**Life's like this you   
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly, you promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
no, no, no**

Harry noticed her first and averted his eyes back to his homework.

"You know, I think I'm done here…" Harry mumbled as Ron glanced up, surprised by the sudden announcement and finally noticing Hermione was there. She was concentrating on him as though he were the only one there. Harry smiled at Hermione as he walked toward the boy's dorms and she smiled back.

  
**You come over unannounced   
dressed up like your something else   
where you are and where it's sad you see   
your makin' me   
laugh out when you strike your pose, take off all your preppy clothes   
you know, your not foolin' anyone **

Hermione looked back at Ron as he tried to concentrate on his present task but when she sat next to him, he turned his head quickly, with a questioning look that bothered Hermione. It was as if he expected her to stay mad at him longer than this.

****

  
But you've become somebody else, round everyone else   
Watchin' your back like you cant relax 

"Ron", Hermione started, losing whatever she had thought of to say to him previously. " I…I'm…"

****

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me   
Tell me 

Ronlooked back down to his homework.

"Your what, Hermione?" Ron mumbled as he stared at the parchment. " Angry that I don't like Viktor? Tired of me not doing my homework? Frustrated that I like you more than you want me to?"**  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated **

Hermione stopped herself from starting another fight when she heard the last thing he said. Like me more than I want him to? She thought. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she realized what he just said.

****

  
I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated 

"Wh…what?" Hermione sputtered out. " What did you just say?"

Ron looked up again and studied her face, looking for any sign of rejection that he thought would be there. But he only saw confusion and a softer look that had overcome her.

****

  
Life's like this you   
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly, you promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'   
no, no, no 

Hermione saw the genuineness of his statement and averted from his eyes, looking instead at her hands. She could feel him looking at her but she didn't know what to say. So she continued to play with her fingers until she saw his hand reaching for her and as he pushed her chin up, she knew that their friendship wouldn't be the same ever again. She let a single tear slide down her cheek.**  
  
Chill out what you yellin' for   
Lay back it's all been done before   
And if you could only let it be   
you will see **

Ron groaned and pulled her closer as she let herself be pulled. As she lay with her face on Ron's chest while he clumsily stroked her hair, trying to be comforting, she mulled over the fact that they would be an "us". She didn't want to fight anymore with him but she didn't want to consider how much things would change if they did start to date. Not to mention how alienated Harry would feel from his two best friends.**  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else   
Watchin' your back like you cant relax   
trying to be cool you, look like a fool to me   
Tell me   
**

Ron noticed her demeanor, because she had gone slightly stiff in his arms and he loosened his grip, allowing her to sit up straight.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, thinking he knew what the answer was. She didn't like him and she was never going to talk to him again. He mentally smacked himself as he realized how rash he had been. But when Hermione suddenly smiled, all his theories turned to dust. It was now his turn to be confused as he watched a grin spread across her face. And when she leaned over and kissed him, he was so startled that he froze for an instant. 

****

  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated   
I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated 

Hermione pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"We are not going to forget Harry, okay?" She brought up as she brushed a piece of his hair back behind his ear. "This isn't going to change what all three of us have and when we tell him, he is still going to be our best friend. Not our side-kick."

Ron laughed as she said this and took one of her hands.

"You know I would never do that to Harry! We _are_ best friends and we would never leave him in the dust like that! You should know better than that, Hermione."

****

  
Life's like this you   
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly, you promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'   
no, no, no

Hermione smiled once again.

"And you have to promise me that you will never change your personality around me ever again!" Hermione said, dropping her voice to a whisper, and seeing the look of confusion on his face, she allowed herself to explain. " You always change around me and then when you're with "the boys", you act completely different. Don't do that. I don't ever what to find you faking."

Ron wrapped his arms around her in response and pulled her close again. As she leaned into his shoulder, she whispered in his ear…

"Why do you have to go make things so complicated…?"

****

Hopefully, all you guys who read this like it! It's a writer's block story so be gentle if it's a little not up to par. That's the reason I wrote it. To get out the block and bring up the good ideas! Thanks you guys!

Homestretch


End file.
